This beautiful and cruel world
by lorella moon
Summary: Ryou and bakura have crushes on each other but seeing as most characters are as dense as hell they don't know it. After an accident which leaves them stranded in the school cellar they work together to escape. Outside they find out that there is and out break of the dead. Pretty soon though their not only fighting the undead, their fighting tyrants that want to rule the world. AU,


**HEY SO I GOT THIS GREAT IDEA FOR**

**A NEW STORY AND YEAH THIS IS JUST THE SUMMARY**

**Time line: alternate universe**

**Millennium items are in this story**

**Bakura Touzoku is one of the most popular rebel guys at domino high. Ryou Bakura a shy boy who can be sweet, but is not afraid to voice his opinion. When flesh-eating monsters appear out of nowhere, they are trapped together in the school and forced to work together to escape.**

**After escaping they meet up with a childhood friend of Ryou, Ruka Minamoto who is the holder of the neo millennium compact. Together they head up and soon they find that these aren't any regular zombies.**

**Soon Ryou, Bakura, and everyone else finds themselves fighting something more sinister than a pile of cannibals.**

**Pairings**

**Ryou x Bakura**

**Yugi x oc**

**Yami x oc**

**Seto x oc**

**Joey x mai**

**Marik x oc**

**Malik x marik**

**Mokuba x oc**

**Noa x oc**

**Oc x oc**

**Ryou's p.o.v.**

Ryou sighed as he dropped his book bag next to him and sat in his desk. Just a second later the late bell rung signalizing that he was just in time. He suddenly felt like he was being watched and turned around to see a few girls looking at him while giggling and whispering. Sighing yet again he ignored his fan girls and opened his note book and started studying for his social studies test and a few hours.

"Hey Ryou how's it going"

Ryou turned to the sound of the voice to see Aoi Delmas, who was only 14 yrs. old yet she was in her last year of high school.

"Hello Aoi, decided that school was worth your time today"

He asked her with a slight teasing in his voice. Despite the age difference he and the bluenette got along very well, to the extent of actually sleeping over at each other's houses. Aoi's older sister, and legal guardian trusted Ryou, so they didn't mind, and his dad was never around, and his younger sister Amane liked Aoi so yeah.

Aoi was also not one for school seeing as she was a prodigy so she stayed home most of the time.

"Hey have you confessed your undying love for a certain someone yet?"

She asked, giving Touzoku-san a subtle look. Ryou felt his face starting to get red and he mumbled a shut up, before burying his face in his hands. Aoi giggled getting the attention ofret Touzoku-san who looked at them weirdly before turning around.

Aoi opened her mouth again, probably to tease him again, but was cut off by the bell. Ryou quickly stood up and bolted away from Aoi like she was carrying the plague. He quickly entered next class, which was art and sat at his table.

The art class was divided into groups and quite frankly Ryou liked it like that because Touzoku-san sat right in front of him facing away from board, so if he ever got caught staring (which was often) he could pass it of as looking at the board.

The other girl who sat at his table chuckled and said,

"Aoi"

More as a statement than question. Ryou nodded his head and looked at the piece of art she was working at. Mae riverside was a gentle and relatively calm girl, who had this kind of sinister and mysterious look behind her blank stare. Ryou always found her nice and she along with Aoi, Hina and him would always sit in the same lunch table watching Aoi and Hina fight about something.

Mae was drawing a beautiful landscape with a withered flower in the middle that was splattered with a substance he guessed was blood. Mae, Ryou had found soon after he met her, often voiced her opinion about the world, in her art.

"It's called 'a cruel yet beautiful world'"

She told him as if guessing what he was about to asked. He nodded his head and said,

"Fitting"

Before starting on his part of the art project. Ryou was supposed to write the feeling behind Mae's drawing and what he thought was her point for drawing. He was very good at this since Mae was table # 4's official artist. He was the writer and Touzoku-san was the editor, who always added small suggestion to make their work better.

Despite the fact that Touzoku-san was a slacker, Ryou saw that he enjoyed this class and thanks to him this table always got top marks.

Just as Ryou finished writing his explanation he looked up to see Touzoku-san sit down and throw his book bag on the floor. Ryou slid his pencil and paper towards him and almost automatically he started correcting it sneaking glances at Mae's work to sometimes confirm something.

When he finished Ryou made the corrections and placed the paper in the middle. He looked back at Mae who was busy coloring the blood droplets red as per suggestion of Touzoku-san.

She finished up and they handed in the project receiving praises from the art teacher yet again, and look of envy from the students. They were allowed to leave the classroom early so they headed towards their next class.

Ryou Touzoku-san was headed in the same direction, so they were walking together. Suddenly they were stopped by Ms. Lacroyex.

"Boys would you two mind taking these boxes down to the cellar please"

She said in her squeaky voice. Having no choice, due to her reputation for smacking children on the hand should they disobey her orders; they were soon on the elevator, cellar bound. Ryou hummed a tune slightly on their way down swaying his head.

Suddenly the elevator halted causing them both to fall leaving them in a jumble of boxes. Just as they were standing up the lights flickered and the elevator suddenly sped towards the ground, at a very dangerous speed.

Ryou was very embarrassed to say that he screamed like a little girl. Suddenly the elevator landed or crashed as it should be said. Ryou hit his head HARD and felt his self blackout. He saw Touzoku-san lift himself from the rubble and sped to his side immediately.

He felt himself being shaken while he heard Touzoku-san say,

"Shit. Ryou wake up don't stay asleep".

His eyes widened before closing and he fell into darkness. His last thought was

'Touzoku-san called me by my first name'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing he noticed when he came to was the pounding in his head, and shrieks coming from higher up. Ryou turned to the side still with his eyes closed and snuggled into his pillow. Being still half asleep, thought he was at home and his sister was playing the TV loud again.

"Amane, turn of the TV"

He mumbled. Suddenly he felt his 'pillow' vibrate and heard someone chuckle.

"Sorry to disappoint ya, but I'm not Amane"

Ryou shot up, and immediately winced when doing so. His head felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. Opening his eyes he saw that he was in the cellar and had a very nice view of the deceased elevator. Hm looks like he wasn't so far of on the brick theory. Touching his head, he saw that it had been bandaged up with something. He turned some more until he saw Touzoku-san. That's when he notices two things.

Touzoku-san had no shirt onHe was sitting in the middle of Touzoku-san's legs and had probably been leaning on him while sleeping.

He fought down the blush as he removed himself from there and sat across from him Indian style. If Touzoku-san had noticed his embarrassment, he didn't show it.

"hey are you okay"

Ryou looked at Touzoku-san in the face to see genuine concern there. He nodded, wincing at the pain the movement caused him.

"How long have we been here"

"a day, give or take a few hours"

"WHAT"

A day down here, why had nobody come to rescue them. Hadn't they heard the explosion the elevator had caused? He would've come up with more questions but Touzoku-san interrupted his train of thought.

"Something is happening up there"

That's when he noticed the shrieking from before. It was still there with the occasional boom, fitting itself in. he stood up slightly wincing again. It seemed that he was doing a lot of that often. Touzoku-san was probably thinking the same thing as him and stood up as well.

If nobody was going to help them then they'd get out themselves and they would have be prepared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryou swore that Touzoku-sans face literally lit up when he found a collection of knives behind some old boxes of textbooks. Shaking his head he continued looking through boxes trying to block the screams and loud bangs that were coming up from above. Opening a box he found 4 gallons of water, and without hesitation opened one and gulped nearly half of it. Passing it to Touzoku-san who finished it, he started to climb another wall of boxes. Losing his footing he felt himself fall before being caught.

"Arigatou Touzoku-san"

He mumbled getting up

"Hey just call me Bakura"

Ryou looked at Bakura-san who had gone back to looking at boxes, and said

"Hai Bakura-san"

Bakura now turned to look at him, sighed and said

"remove the san, and replace it with a kun and were good to go"

Before adding almost to quietly for Ryou to hear,

"too polite for his own good"

This time Ryou just nodded, his face with a very evident blush. Moving some more boxes they soon had a whole bunch of supplies gathered in the center of the room. Knives, water, dried foods, 2 huge and sturdy hiking book bags, swords (the lord knows why their down here), rifles (again, who knows why they're here), some old school uniforms, bandages, and other medicines, hammers and a few flash lights with some batteries to change when they ran out.

They both packed as much stuff as they could carry in their bags and addressed a much bigger issue.

"okay now how the hell are we getting out of here"

Bakura-kun said looking at what used to pass off as an elevator.

Ryou immediately found a lot of plans formulating in his head, but most of them were impossible. For example one included climbing up the ladder at the side of the elevator tunnel but they wouldn't be able to pry open the door, and anyway with all the screams that had by now slightly subsided, who knew what they'd walk in.

Another included the air vent but both he and Bakura-kun were to big so that one was out the window- wait that was it the window!

"Bakura-kun we can break open the window, form the side of the building, where the gate is closest and climb over it"

He told him excitedly. Bakura-kun nodded and took one of the hammers and went to complete his quest while Ryou heaved the book bag on his back.

**(A/N: here's a tongue twister for you – put the book back in the book bag, and put the book bag on your back.) **

He was wishing that the school wasn't so paranoid at times like this. The school was surrounded by a 15 meter gate, so students wouldn't run of and skip school. Kinda felt like a prison. He heard a loud crash and headed towards it to see the window rid of it glass and metal grate. They headed outside and saw almost nothing. Suddenly something crashed and Ryou's legs. He looked down to see a little bundle of dark blue.

"Aoi?"

He asked recognizing the only person he knew that small that would dress min so much blue. She stood up, or tried to before collapsing. Bakura-kun called him to hurry up so he picked her up and placed the trembling little girl on his back before making a dash towards the gate. He started to climb despite the extra weight and soon made it up to the top. There he suddenly remembered that he had a fear of heights and looked away from the ground.

"hey what's the holdup"

Bakura-kun shouted at him from below

"he's afraid of heights"

Aoi responded for him.

"throw the book bag down and the you jump okay"

He yelled to Aoi who did so, but not without a threat towards Bakura-kun warning him about dropping her.

The Bakura-kun asked him to jump as well. Ryou shook his head stubbornly.

"Ryou"

He said and Ryou looked at him

"do you trust me"

A nod

"ok then jump"

He shook his head no

"Trust me I promise I'll catch you"

Ryou hesitated a little bit before deciding, what the hell, and closed his eyes, and jumped. He landed in Bakura-kun's outstretched arms. He put both feet on the ground and stood up only to recive a whack on the head a few seconds later.

"Hey what was that for?"

"for not trusting me"

"Sorry"

Ryou mumbled while smiling sheepishly. Aoi giggled and rolled her eyes. He picked her up and started to walk before he felt some one touch his shoulder. He jumped before hearing a familiar voice say

"relax its me"

He turned to see mae who's normally shiny silver hair was covered with a whole bunch of unrecognizable substances that he was glad he could not recognize. He was about to talk when she ushered the forward without looking back. Soon they were away from the school and reached the park. That's when Bakura-kun turned to look at mae and asked,

"okay what the hell is going on"

"the apocalypse apparently"

She said while giving a sword that he hadn't noticed, a shake ridding it of the substances on it.

"What?"

"what she said, the world is now changing and its started at the school. You four are lucky to have escaped."

Ryou turned to the voice to see a girl dressed in a t-shirt, sweater and a long skirt. She had a messenger bag slung on her shoulder and was holding a compact. She had straight black hair and green eyes. She was extremely pale, and had a straight, small, thin scare on her left cheek.

"Ruka?"

Ryou asked his voice filled with indecision. The girl smile brightly at him and said,

"Hello, Ryou. Long time no see"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**IMPORTANT !**

**AND CHAPTER ONE IS COMPLETED. OKAY SO ITS GONNA TAKE ME ONE MOTH TO FINISH **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO UPLOAD IT ON 11/27/13 WHICH IS NEXT **

**MONTH THEN I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS.**

**IF I DON'T HAVE ATLEAST FIVE BY THEN, I WILL WITHHOLD THE CHAPTER**

**GUEST REVIEWS ARE ALLOWED, SO IF YOU ARE A GUEST THEN YOU CAN ALSO REVIEW.**

**SO REMEMBER **

**5 REVIEWS :) ****  
**


End file.
